Mixed Up
by woof-chan1
Summary: The Inu group continue their search for the jewel shards while Konoha gets destroyed by a single move. what happens when Kagome and co fall upon the slowly healing village. Will the ninjas accept them or turn their backs or maybe rhe Akatski ruin everything like they so often do. Pairing willl be anounced at some other time.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I finally figured out a name for my new story. Don't worry because you don't understand why I called it 'Mixed Up' because it will all make sense later on. This story is a InuYasha/Naruto cross over. It is based when the Inu group are still looking for jewel shards and in Naruto's world, Pain is busy wreaking havoc on the village. (poor village): For anyone who is reading either of my other two storys, don't fret. This story is just one of those things that you do on the side lines. The next time I update, it will be Eeveelution since I've been neglegting that one the longest. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Naruto. If I did then Naraku would't be so danm strong and Narutoo and Hinata would have, at least, kissed.**

**(Sorry, about that. I just love the Naru/Hina combo...I wonder if I'll use it in this story, hmm...)**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Kagomes' P.O.V.

Another long day of demon hunting and none of them had a shard of the jewel. I probably should be happy that the demons didn't have a jewel fragment that made their powers increase hugely, but I'm not.

We have been on an 8 day long journey and I'm starting to get a bit homesick as well as worry about all the school I'm missing. I wonder how they're all doing, mom, Sota, Gramps. I hope they're okay.

The day was coming to a close and I have a few choices on what to do before I go to sleep; 1, I can watch Inuyasha stuff his face with instant noodles, 2, I can watch Miroku try and touch Sangos' but resulting in him having a hand mark on his face left by her slap, or 3, I can go and watch the sunset. Hmm…what to choose. I think I'll play it safe and go with option 3.

I sat down on the soft grass, leaning against a tree. Shippo came up to me carrying some fruits that he had picked from the nearby trees.

"Do you want one Kagome?" he held out his hand with a plump apricot in it.I nodded and smiled at him.

"Thanks Shippo." I said as I took the fruit from him. I bit into its juicy centre, savouring the sweet liquid that filled my mouth.

"Kagome, is something wrong?" I shook my head since my mouth was still full. I swallowed and answered him.

"No, I'm just feeling a homesick. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Okay," he seemed satisfied with my answer. "so are you going back?" I inwardly smiled at his innocent curiosity.

"Not yet. I'm going to stay for a few more days."

"How many is a few?"

"Hmm… about four."

We watched the sunset for a few more minutes then I stood up to leave.

"Come on Shippo, we should get back to the camp to go to sleep." He stood up and followed me as we went towards the others. InuYasha was sitting cross-legged while he held his sword to his body. His eyes were closed but he opened one of them as we entered. He gave us a 'hm' in greeting then closed his eye again. Miroku was already asleep…far away from Sango who was on the verge of sleep herself.

"Night Kagome." She said as we passed.

"Night." I replied as I climbed into my sleeping bag. Shippo crawled in as well and cuddled up against me. On nights like this one where it wasn't to warm his little body was like a very welcome hot water bottle.

I went to sleep quickly. I had a strange dream. It was about all of us but there were some people who I didn't recognise. We were in this huge village, it was bigger than Kaede's village but not as big as Tokyo. I don't remember much else except a pair of bright blue eyes. They were kind yet mischievous. The beautiful eyes shifted and changed into glowing red eyes that held so much hatred and evil that I couldn't believe think it was possible. That is all I remember about it, well, if I forgot it can't be that important right?

I don't feel like I got enough sleep last night. The fact that InuYasha woke us up at sparrow fart doesn't help. He said we need to get moving early so we can find the jewel shards. I don't think waking early helps much.

As always he got impatient at how long it took 'humans' to get ready but he shut up as soon as I gave him a pack of potato chips. He's such a child, being so easy to bribe.

We got on the road and walked for an hour or so before we were attacked by a low level demon. InuYasha was able to take him out by just punching it a few times. Since no one was injured we carried on to our path to the north.

We kept going for another hour and a half after the attack and I stopped dead in my tracks. One thought went throu my head

_What could create such a strong power?_

Third Person.

A figure wearing a black cloak with crimson clouds was floating in the air. His orange hair waved in the wind as he hovered above a large village.

"And now… This world shall know pain." There was a huge flash of blinding white light.

"Almighty Push."

A huge shock wave radiated off from the figure, tearing through the village destroying everything in its path.

As the dust settled, all that could be seen was debris from the now destroyed buildings and a giant crater where the village used to be.

A girl with short pink hair looked around her in utter shock. She coughed as she saw the destruction.

"Wh-what is this?" she started to tremble.

"How could this hap-" she was unable to finish her sentence as she started crying.

"Naruto… hurry. Please, NARUTO!" she screamed as the shock and fear took over her and she felt as if she couldn't hold it in anymore.

A cloud of white smoke appeared out of nowhere. As that smoke was swept away by a wind three giant toads were visible. One was magenta and was wielding a staff that split into two spiked prongs. Another was blue and green with two giant swords on his back. The one in the centre was brown with a red pattern on his chest. He wore a blue shirt and had a pipe in his mouth. On top of his head sat an orange toad who had a boy around the age f 16 on his head. The boy had spiky blond hair and yellow eyes.

"Where are we anyway?" he asked the elderly toad who was standing next to him.

"Where is the enemy?" the giant toad with a pipe asked in a gruff voice. A small, old, female toad appeared in front of the blond boy. The other old toad who was the same height questioned her.

"What's going on, Ma! Why didn't you summon us to the Leaf Village?" She answered with a deadly seriousness.

"This is the Hidden Leaf Village."

InuYasha's P.O.V.

I almost bumped into Kagome since she stopped so suddenly.

"Hey! What is that all about!" I am fuming. She should not just stop for no reason, it creeps people out. I walked around her. Her eyes were wide in what seemed almost like fear and they had a glazed over look. She hadn't moved an inch.

"Kagome?" I am starting to get a bit worried about her. She's never done this before.

"Oi, Kagome! Stop trying to freak us out!" I reached out to shove her shoulder. Her eyes went back to normal size. Her head snapped to see my outstretched arm.

"SIT!" I knew what was going to happen next but I dreaded it every time it happened. The beads around my neck glowed pink and the ground came up to greet my face.

"Ow, what the hell was that for!" my voice was slightly muffled by the floor.

"Sorry! I didn't mean it." I believed her. I got up and dusted off my red fire-rat cloak.

"Yeah, whatever." I grumbled.

"So why where you so spaced out?" I asked changing the subject. She just looked att me blackly.

"What?"

"You stopped suddenly for no apparent reason." I explained slowly.

"Oh, did I? well it doesn't matter now. We should get going." She was obviously trying to avoid the question. I raised an eyebrow but decided to let it go. I would get her to spill it later but if I tried now I would probably end up with another mouthful of dirt.

We started to walk north again.

"Uh, guys… I think we should go this way" she said pointing east.

"Why?" I didn't understand her choice for sudden change in direction.

"I think that I felt a jewel shard that way." I could sense that she was lying, but she seemed curious as well as a bit frightened.

"Then let's go that way." Miroku said. Shippo jumped on her shoulder and we let her take the lead.

We walked for about another half an hour when she stopped again. Not moving a muscle.

Kagome's P.O.V.

There it was again. A huge surge of power. It seemed to come from the same source, yet, somehow this one was different from the last one. The first one was just pure destructive power whereas this one was a more of a healing wave. The force was so strong I think it could have brought people back to life like Sesshomaru's sword, the Tensaiga. The strangest part about all of this is that it seemed to come from a human. How could a human have such power? Maybe it is just my imagination.

I shook my head to try and clear my thoughts.  
"Kagome?" I looked at Shippo who was sitting on my shoulder.

"Don't worry. I just felt the jewel fragment. It's not that close so it'll take a few days to get there."

"But you're leaving soon." He was sharper than I thought.

"You're right. Maybe I should go home now and we can search some other time." InuYasha seemed to overhear the last part of the conversation.

"No way in hell!" he never would understand what as going on unless I explained it to him. He was as dense as a brick.

"Don't get so stressed InuYasha. It doesn't seem to be moving so we don't have to hurry, we have time. Any way, wouldn't it be worse to get closer and then have to turn back? This way will also give us more time to search when I come back. All these factors make it beneficial to us if I go back home now." I crossed my arms to signal that the argument was over. He huffed but didn't say anything. He couldn't beat my logic and if he tried, he knows that it would end with a painful 'sit'.

"Fine, let's get back quickly so we can find that shard. Here, climb on." I climbed onto his back with Shippo still on my shoulder. Sango climbed onto a now transformed Kiara and Miroku sat behind her.

We headed off and were back at the village in two hours. I went to say my farewells to Kaede and left for the well. Shippo decided to tag along.

"Do you really have to go Kagome?"

"Don't worry Shippo, I'll come back in ten days tops." He nodded and I jumped down into the well. I was engulfed by the usual pink light. The light was always so warm and comforting. It seemed to welcome my presence as it swirled and danced around.

My floors touched the bottom of the well.

"Mom, Gampa, Sota! I'm back!" no one answered so I went to the side of the well were there was a simple rope ladder for an easy exit. I walked out of the shrine and towards my home. I thought to myself _'it should be Sunday here'_

I heard my grandpa talking on the phone.

"…yes, yes. I'll be sure to pass the message along, hopefully she gets out of hospital soon…"

"Is mom in hospital?" Gramps looked at me with such a surprised expression that I couldn't help but burst out laughing. When I regained my breath I looked at him questing.

"Who's that on the phone?"

"_Kagome? Kagome is that you?"_ I could hear my friends voice and grabbed the phone from the old man standing in front of me before he even had time to react.

"Give me that!" then I had a nice long chat with May.

My mother and brother were also surprised to see me home four days early, but they seemed happy to see me. After a delicious home cooked meal and a relaxing bath I decided it was time to get to my studying. During the chat with may I learnt about a lot of things, including a test that's coming up on Friday. She said it's geography so I should do well. I've always felt that it was an easy subject.

* * *

**And there you have it, the first chap done. Please review! (don't bother with telling me my spelling sucks since I knew that along time ago) Any sugestions are more than welcome. Oh,and before I forget, I have a question for all of you: Do you prefer long chaps or short ones. The one here is what I would consider average. All you have to do is coment and say '_I want chapters with an average of 4000 words each' _or '_500 words are good for me :D' _You don't have to use those exact words or numbers... or add the smiley fce, but you get the point. **

**Until next time**

**:P**


	2. Chapter 2

**HERE IT IS! Chapter 2 of Mixed Up. If you are wondering why I called it 'Mixed Up' then you will have to be patient since you will figure out why but I'm not going to tell you. I just want to say sorry for taking so long to update, but thus is my least planned work and I've been trying to get one of my other stories off of the ground. I'm also sorry that this one is a lot of _italic _writing but it is usefull. Before I say anything like I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto, I just want to say that if you haven't watched past episode 170 or so of Naruto Shippuuden, then you should stop reading this now and go and watch those awsome episodes. Make sure to come back when you're done.**

**Enjoy my art in writing form.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Kagome's P.O.V.

I put down my pencil and glanced at the clock.

**8:47pm**

It isn't that late but I decided to get an early night so that my brain doesn't explode from all the information that I'm cramming into it.

I flopped down on my bed and sank into its heavenly softness. 'So much better than sleeping on the ground' I thought to myself. I quickly fell asleep with Buyo curled up beside me.

_~~Dream~~_

_Two men sat by a fire on stone seats. The fire was the only source of light in the dark place. It glowed and danced around them as they stared at it. Both of the men were young and had white hair. The older one had a head band on his forehead that had a metal plate on it. His hair was long and was in a low ponytail. The other man had a scar running down his closed left eye. His hair was short and stuck up in many directions and his mouth and nose were covered by a mask._

"_Who would have thought that both you and I would die so early?" the long haired one asked. The other man said nothing so the first carried on._

"_Although not as early as your mother." There was another pause and then the other man spoke up._

"_Father, I've always wanted to ask you something." The other man looked towards his son surprised._

"_Why did someone like you, who was known as the White Fang of the Leaf, choose to ignore the village code and abandon a crucial mission in order to save his comrades? If you had not done so, no one would have condemned you and you wouldn't hae become so miserable." He paused, remembering his past._

"_I felt so bitter."_

"_I see…You took it pretty hard, didn't you?"_

"_Yeah. But you know, father… Whatever the outcome, I know you did your best." The man with the headband looked surprised at what his son was saying._

"_And I can see that now and I understand you. You broke the code to save everyone. And I'm proud of you for it." The fathers' eyes winded as he looked at his child. He closed his eyes again and faced the fire._

"_Thank you." _

_They sat in silence just staring at the fire, enjoying each others company. A green light came out of nowhere and hit the son on his back causing him to open his unscarred eye. The light engulfed his entire being and swirled with different shades of green. He stood up, if it was from shock or he wasn't in controle of his boydy, is unknown._

"_What's this?" _

"_Seems it was too soon for you to come here. There must be something you're still meant to do." The man just stared at his father, hair blowing in the wind created by the life giving light._

"_Father…"_

"_I'm glad we got to talk." He said to his son with a small smile gracing his lips. _

"_Thank you for forgiving me. Now I can move on in peace." The son kept staring at his father with one eye as the light became brighter and brighter. The light thinned and sped upwards leaving some green light circling around it. The light disappeared, taking the young man with it, leaving a scatter of sparkling glitter in its wake. The glitter fell to the ground as the now lone man stood up._

"_I'll finally be able to see your mother."_

_~~Dream End~~_

I woke up to the constant beep of my alarm clock.

"God that was one weird dream." I said out loud to myself as I got up. I rubbed the back of my head as I switched off the alarm.

**6:00am**

Thank goodness. I'm awake on time without feeling to sleep deprived for once. I packed all the books that I was studying from last night, into my school bag.

"Kagome, breakfast is ready!" my mother called up the stairs.

"Coming!" I walked slowly down the stairs to the kitchen, happy to not be in any particular rush.

"Mm." I breathed in the smell of the freshly made food. A bowl of rice with some salted salmon and pickled cucumber.

Grandpa was already sitting and mom was putting some miso soup on the table.

"Morning dear, did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby." I said with a smile spreading across my face. Souta walked in rubbing his eyes. Mom greeted him and he sat down next to me. We all dug in and I couldn't help but wonder how the others were doing.

After breakfast I changed from my blue chequered pyjamas into my school uniform. I made sure I had all my books and headed out.

"Bye mom, bye grandpa. I'm leaving now." I called as I walked out the door. I passed the shrine and paused. I took a pen and some paper out of my bag. I scribbled something on it and stuck it to the inside of the door before I shut it and left for school.

The school yard was busy and a sighed contentedly.

"Kagome!" I swung my head to where I heard some one calling my name. I smile spread across my face

"Ayumi, Eri, Yuka!"

"Kagome, why are you at school. Your grandfather said that you would only be discharged from the hospital in a few more days." Yuka said worriedly. I could feel a vein start to form on my head. _'when I get home, I'm going to have a nice long talk with grandpa. Why couldn't he just say I had the flu, or something that normal people get!'_ While I had a temper tantrum in my brain, my friends looked at me curiously.

"Eh, Kagome? Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, don't worry Eri, I'm fine." I gave them a smile and hoped that they believed it. They seemed to and we started walking to the entrance room. They were gossiping about everyone and everything while I just smiled and nodded, happy to be back.

The lessons went by in a flash and I was stuck in the past, literally and metaphorically. While we were sitting and listening to the teacher drone on and on, I couldn't help but hope that if Inuyasha did come through the well to get me, he at least read the note I left for him. If he came for me at school, I swear, I would make him go about three metres into the ground.

At the end of the day I walked with my three friends to a fast food restaurant. We all got a fizzy drink and sat down at our favourite table by the window.

"So Kagome, how's that boyfriend of yours doing?" I almost spat out the juice in my mouth. I swallowed and coughed a few times to clear the blockage in my throat.

"Are you okay Kagome?" Ayumi questioned, worried for my wellbeing, unlike the other two who just seem interested in my nonexistent love life. I sighed. I wasn't going to able to dodge these questions.

"How many times do I have to say that he isn't my boyfriend." I said as calmly as I could.

"What about the one who said he wanted to have you 'as his woman'?" Yuka and Eri were relentless.

"I haven't actually seen him for a wile now." I said realizing that Koga hasn't made an appearance for quite some time.

"Hm, I didn't see Hojo today." Ayumi stated musing to herself.

"Now that you mention it neither did I. maybe he didn't show up because he thinks that Kagome is still in the hospital." As I said before, relentless. I gust sighed and sipped at my drink.

"What happened to the perverted dude?" Eri questioned. I looked up.

"Oh, him? The last time I saw him he had a slap mark on his face." I lauged in my head. Just before I had left he tried to make a move on Sango, again. Like always he ended up having a red handprint on his face. The three girls looked at each other.

"Why, did he paint his face?"

"No, he got slapped. I didn't do it but I wish I did." I stated as if it was obvious.

I looked at my watch and gasped.

"Oh no, I was meant to take Souta to see Satoru. He's getting out the hospital soon and Souta wanted to see him."

"You go then. We'll see you tomorrow." They said as I stood.

"See you then." I called as I left.

Inuyasha P.O.V.

Kagome had left and I went to train. The wind blew a strange sent to my nose. It was faint but it was there. I couldn't be sure of what it was; it wasn't something I had smelt before. It was a demons scent. A strong one. It came from the direction we were yesterday when Kagome said that she sensed a jewel shard. I am still a bit hesitant on whether she was telling the truth or not, but she isn't here to ask so I won't learn if it was the truth or not.

The wind changed direction, taking the unknown scent with it. I shrugged off the uneasy feeling I got and went to go find some food.

Kagome P.O.V.

After I got back from visiting Souta's friend I went straight to my room. I tried to pull my desk chair out but it was more heavy than usual. I bent down to take a look and alost burst out laughing. Buyo had fallen asleep with his belly facing up. His teeth were visible and he looked like he was smiling. His one front paw was in the air while the other one was resting on his chest, this reminded me of a dancing pose. He looked so happy so I left him alone and sat on my bed instead. I brought out my books and started on my homework… why is it always math? *sigh*

My head snapped up. I could sense a demon and it was close. How could it have gotten so close without me noticing?

"Duh." I said as I slapped my head. It was Inuyasha. I wouldn't notice him until he came on this side of the well. I decided to get up and go and greet him. He would be confused coming out; I had forgotten to take the note down.

_Inuyasha P.O.V._

I jumped out of the well. Kagome was close, I could smell her. I walked to the entrance and saw a piece of paper.

'_Inuyasha, if you follow me to school I will have one thing to say to you. Sit. I can't be certain of the amount of times I will say it, but you get the idea. Don't bother bothering me so just be patient and stay home._

_From Kagome._'

I cringed at the thought and wondered what her expression was when she was writing this.

My thoughts were interrupted by the opening.

"There you are. I thought that you would have come into the house by now." Speak of the devil and the devil herself shall appear. The master 'sit'er, Kagome. She glanced down at the paper in my hand.

"Oh, did I forget to take that down? Doesn't matter anymore." She turned and started to walk towards the house and I followed crumpling up the written threat.

Her little brother looked up from the glowing box as we walked in.

"Hey sis, mom- Inuyasha! When did you get here?" he looked at me hopefully but before I could answer Kagome did it for me.

"He just got here. If he got here earlier he would have either bothered me all day or terrorized the town.

"That's not very nice sis." He almost whined. I grinned.

"Yes Kagome, that's not-"

"SIT BOY!" the beads around my neck glowed purple-pink and then I was kissing the ground once again.

"Why did you **do** that?" she just huffed and turned away. She stomped up the stairs to her room and I just stared at her in shock. Her brother offered to help me up but I jumped up with my fist out.

"Why that girl. I swear, one of these days…" I trailed off grumbling to myself.

"Um… Do you want something to eat?" my ears twitched at the word 'eat'.

"Are you kidding? I haven't had a decent meal for ages." He smiled at my reaction and led the way to the kitchen. He gave me a bag of potato chips and rummaged around the cupboards producing a large bowl of instant ramen. He took off the lid, pored in some water and stuck it in what Kagome said was the 'microwave'. Her time had some strange things in it.

I dug in and was slurping away when my head spun to the side. There was that strange scent again.

Kagome P.O.V.

My head swung up. I could feel it. It was that energy that I felt before. It wasn't that healing or destructive power that I had felt had come from a human, but one I had felt between the two surges.

~~_Flashback~~_

_Not long after the surge of destructive power I felt several strong beings appear near the destruction. I don't know what was happening or why I could sense it. It has my mind in complete confusion._

_A few minutes later I could sense a powerful demon emerge where I was leading the group. It released large amounts of power as its rage flared wildly. I looked up from the ground in shock and fear. It had gotten stronger. A lot stronger. It worried me and I tried to shake it off._

_My mind reeled at the sheer power. My senses where in overdrive and it gave me a headache. That demon, that creature, had almost doubled its strength. How is that even possible? It was more powerful that Sesshomaru to start with. It was impossible. I walked towards the source, not sure why but curious to see what this incredible force was. _

_I slowed down my pace. It had vanished. All that power. It had just disappeared. It was fighting with another strong force, a human, but the demon was a lot stronger. How could he be defeated? The strangest part is that he isn't dead. I can still sense him but it's very faint. Its body was contained and its power was sealed. _

_First there is a huge surge of destructive power that is shortly followed by a powerful demon emerging. Then the demon doubles its strength and has a battle with a powerful human. Finally, the great beast is defeated but is still alive._

_All of this just makes me more curious to see what is going on. I lead my friends onward, toward what is sure to be an interesting adventure._

_~~Flashback Ends~~_

* * *

**Yeah, so well, sorry about that ending but as I siad before, this is all out of the top of my head. Not the easyist thing to do. Oh, in the last chap I called Kagome's friend 'May', well that was wrong since it is actually Ayumi but I didn't know that then. just so you know, Ayumi is the one with the shoulder length wavy hair. I don't think that it will take as much time as last time to update since my exams are almost over, but we will just have to wait and see.**

**Until next time, See Ya :P**

**P.S. please ignore all spelling errors in my AN since my spelling is what makes me lose marks in my maths exam. Yes MATHS exam (as well as all my other exams... I'm rambaling again, aren't I? Dam! I thought that I had gotten over that...) BYE**


End file.
